Of Flowers and Love Notes
by kuroXIII
Summary: Harry's Landlady just called. There's apparently, a lovely bundle of "gifts" all address to one Harry Dresden "Wizard". Oh, and his brother is coming over for a visit. Hell's Bells. Kincaid/Dresden/Marcone Sequel to "Mommy!"


Of Flowers and (Love) Notes-KuroXIII

**Kincaid/Dresden/Marcone**

Characters: Harry Dresden and Thomas Raith

"Harry... What happened to your place?"

I winced and sighed as I gave up shuffling the flowers into the basement. The reason for Thomas's shocked state is simple.

In my apartment, there were flowers of different variety and chocolates seemingly crammed into every single inch of space possible. This was actually partially my fault because I didn't know what to do with them and I panicked since they were just outside my apartment. (I nearly had a heart attack because it was my Landlady who told me, "_Harry, dear, there is quite a bundle of lovely gifts addressed to you and would you please move them? They're starting to clog up the hallways, dear_.")

At first, I was suspicious of course. I don't usually get presents of any kind unless it's one of those exquisitely wrapped boxes that have exotic beings just waiting to rip my face off. (Or a restraining order, either works.) That was until I found the tags attached to each gift. Using my super duper detective skills, I concluded that "Godfather" and "Gunslinger" were Marcone and Kincaid respectively.

It made me feel a little embarrassed.

But then, what I found next made me blush so hard that I'm surprised that my hair didn't change colors, too.

Apparently, they both included little notes attached to each present that were little poems.

No, I'm not embarrassed that they wrote to me. It's the contents of each little... (_Love_) note that nearly caused me a premature death.

They both wrote poems. Each in their own styles. Marcone wrote poems that were somehow deep and meaningful while making it intensely erotic. Kincaid decided to write witty poems that were just plain SMUTTY. It felt as if I was reading one of those porn romance books I always buy for Bob.

It also felt as if I was staring in his books as well because, apparently, somehow, they figured out each other were sending notes as well so based on that, I could tell which note was the first or latest.

This is because... each note got more... passionate than the last.

God, I hope my neighbors were not looking too closely.

"Don't worry, it's just someone messing with me," I said, still irritated from being embarrassed. Thank the Lord that I at least managed to hide the letters. If Thomas saw them... Stars, I would never hear the end of it.

Thomas raised an elegant eyebrow. "That doesn't look like someone messing with you. And I very much doubt it's just one person."

I tried to keep a poker face, but based on the fact that I can't bluff my way through in a card game with the Alpha gang, it was no shock to me when Thomas gave me a "Do you really think you can bullshit to your older brother?" (That must be an older sibling thing. I think I saw Murphy give me that expression many times. Probably because she had a ton of experience with her own siblings.)

"Anyways, besides, I can feel the emotional imprints left behind and there are two distinctive signatures." Then he looked me straight in the eye. "There's deep affection in all them. It's not love, but something very close."

That shocked me. I thought that this whole exchange was just them teasing me and generally poking fun at me. This was a lot more serious that I thought.

Thomas regarded me with a cautious look. Silently asking me if it's a problem I need taken care of.

Sheesh. I forgot about the code of older siblings. I shook my head no. "Nothing you need to be troubled with."

He stared at me for a moment before relaxing. Then he gave me an utterly devious smile.

"So since you managed to snatch two dates, are you going to finally end your celibate life? Start having wild threesome parties?"

I gaped. Then I blushed furiously while sqeaki- I mean, _yelling_.

"THOMAS!"


End file.
